How To Save A Life
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: When Blaine needs Kurt most, he isn't there. With years passed and memories repressed, Kurt forgets all about his childhood friend. But Blaine rememberes everything, and his anger never fades.  Badboy! Blaine  rated M for Language and violence
1. Chapter 1

** (I do not own Glee or any of its characters! I kind of promised myself I wouldn't start another story with all the ones I've got going…but I rarely keep my promises to myself. So I've jumped on the bandwagon and began a Badboy! Blaine fic, enjoy!)**

Blaine sat on the bench outside of the movie theatre, two tickets in his hand. He'd been stood up, he knew it. He glared out into the distance, arms crossed over his chest. Of course, it didn't help his mood, when a group of people began looking over at him, one of them pointing.

"What do you want?" he snapped, standing up. A boy, the only boy in the group, walked over to him

"You just looked upset…" he said sweetly "we were wondering why." Blaine felt his anger fade away

"I got stood up."

"You were going on a date?"

"Well…no" Blaine sighed "but I kind of wish it was."

"Oh."

"He's a jerk." Blaine mumbled, kicking his feet into the concrete

"He?" the other boy questioned, raising an eyebrow, Blaine's head snapped up, realizing what he just said, he braced himself.

"Are you gonna beat me up now?" he asked, appraising the boy. He was taller than Blaine, but then again, most people were. He didn't seem that strong, though, he was thin and…delicate looking.

"No!" the boy gasped "why would I beat you up?"

"Because I like boys?" Blaine knew that most people thought he was too young to have made that decision, but honestly, isn't it kind of something you just know? Something you're sure of since your born? Blaine had never been more positive of anything in his 12 year old life.

"Me too." The taller boy said shyly, Blaine beamed up at him.

"I'm Blaine."

"I'm Kurt."

Kurt brought Blaine back to his group and went to get their tickets, Blaine ended up giving his ticket to Kurt claiming 'I don't want it to go to waste.'

"Do you have a cell phone?" Kurt asked as they left the theatre, Blaine nodded

"Maybe we could hang out sometime…go to the park." Blaine nodded again eagerly and whipped out his black flip-phone. Kurt punched in his number and handed his phone over to Blaine. A car pulled up and someone called Kurt's name. Blaine looked up

"Oh! It's my dad…I'll see you late, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine continued to see each other, not very often, considering their distance from each other, but they always made an effort. So, when Kurt asked Blaine to hang out one night, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. They sat in the park, on the swings, just talking

"How's school?" Kurt asked, he knew Blaine got bullied worse than he did. Blaine shrugged

"They're idiots" he mumbled, then looked up "Let's not talk about this."

"Okay," Kurt agreed softly and put a hand over Blaine's. Blaine stomach was instantly filled with butterflies, which wasn't anything new, it always happened when Kurt touched him. Blaine had told his mother, and she would smile and tease him about how he had a crush.

"Kurt," Blaine said, swallowing loudly and looking over at the boy "I have to tell you something…"

"Hey!" someone shouted, and Blaine saw three big figures coming towards them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting." Blaine replied coolly, the teenager looked down at their hands

"You're fagging up our park." He spat "you're disgusting." Blaine stood up and one of them lunged at Kurt, who promptly fell off the swing, stood up and scampered away. He ran away. Blaine choked, how could Kurt leave him? One of the boys pulled something out of their pocket, it glinted as the streetlight shown on it. Blaine paled

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered

"Getting rid of one more fag." He growled and slipped the object almost too easily into Blaine's side. And then again. Blaine screamed and the other boy connected his fist to Blaine's nose.

"Kurt!" Blaine shrieked, but nobody came. Eventually, they left. The last thing Blaine heard were sirens

oOo

Kurt hid behind a tree, watching it happen. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911, he told them what was happening and waited. The three boys left and Kurt ran over to Blaine and tried not to be sick as he cradled the boy's head in his lap. There was too much blood, too much blood for a boy Blaine's size. It was seeping into the ground around them, onto Kurt's clothes, his hands, but he didn't care. He didn't know what to do, Blaine wouldn't wake up. So he sung.

"_Step one you say we need to talk, he walks you say sit down it's just a talk…" _Kurt continues to sing until his voice breaks and he's overcome with tears, he hears the sirens. He stands up, peels his coat off and lays it under Blaine's head. He runs away.

"Dad…" Kurt's voice sounds hollow as he stands before his father in the doorway.

"Kurt!" Burt chokes, his son is covered in blood, it's soaking his jeans, his shirt, it's on his hands and smeared on his cheeks from where he tried to wipe his tears away. Kurt crumples into his father, who catches him easily and carries him to the bathroom. Burt helps Kurt with his clothes, he can't seem to do it himself. He runs the shower and urges Kurt into it, then he leaves. He stands outside the door until Kurt comes out, clad in his robe, his blue eyes looking just as lifeless as they had before.

"I just want to sleep, dad." He says softly, brushing another tear from his cheek, they don't seem to stop falling. Burt lets his son go. Kurt knew Blaine was dead, there was no way he survived that. He curled up in his bed, pulling the comforter close around him and stared into the darkness.

"_I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life…" _

oOo

Blaine opened his eyes to see nothing but white. He tilted his head and found it instantly uncomfortable. He tried to swallow…there was a tube down his throat, what was going on? Someone gasped, and then there were hands on him, the tube was removed from his throat and he gagged. He didn't have time to sit up before there were arms around him and his mother was crying something like 'my baby, my baby,' and Blaine didn't know what else to do, so he cried. Because Kurt had left him.

oOo

Months passed, Burt Hummel had tried to talk to his son about what had happened, but Kurt only shied away. Eventually, Burt gave up and accepted he'd never know why his son had come staggering home, covered in blood. Because finally, _finally, _Kurt was acting normal again, he worried over his hair and his outfit, and scolded his father on his poor choices for dinner. One night, Burt was sitting at the table, chuckling over a movie reference Kurt had made.

"Didn't you and Blaine see that together?" he asked, before going silent at Kurt's curious look

"Who?"

**(AUTHORS NOTE: well….there you have it. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue, I know it's not much of a 'Badboy! Blaine' fic yet, but I promise everything in this chapter is important! If you wanna know what happens, you'll just have to REVIEW ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine!" his Donna cried "I can't believe this…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. The Anderson's had long ago given up grounding their son, he snuck out anyway. Now they were mostly just unbearably sweet, thinking that maybe some of their love would rub off on him.

"The guy was being an asshole," Blaine shrugged, Donna bit her tongue at his language

"So you punch him in the face and _set his locker on fire_?" Blaine shrugged again. "You are so lucky they're not pressing charges."

"Maybe they should."

"You'd rather go to jail?" Donna lifted an eyebrow, Blaine smirked

"Guys may be tough, but at least you get a good fuck." Donna choked

"Blaine…go to your room." She said, sounding nothing other than exasperated and disappointed. Blaine stood up and sauntered off to his room. He lay on the bed and, just for a moment, allowed his heart to ache for his mother.

oOo

"I don't know what to do…" Donna confessed as her husband held her close. "He's not my baby anymore…I don't know who he is."

"Donna…he was bound to change after-"

"No, please don't say it." She sniffed and looked up "I found a school…it's a reform school," she looked up at James' face "I know, I don't want to do it either…but I don't think we have a choice, James, it might help him."

"Okay…okay."

oOo

"You're sending me _where_?"

"Dalton Reform School." James said, looking his son in the eye

"Okay." Blaine said, steadily returning his gaze

"o-okay?" Donna stuttered, this was not the reaction she was expecting at all. She expected him to fight back, to go against them at all costs. But…somehow this felt wrong. He was accepting it too easily.

"Yes. Okay. Send me there." Blaine repeated. Donna nodded and bit her lip.

"Come down for dinner in ten minutes." She said quietly, resisting the urge to hug him, he'd only push her away. He nodded and they left.

oOo

"Everyone here has a major stick up their ass." Blaine mumbled as men in suites walked by. His parents lead him into a large, nicely decorated room. Blaine scoffs, his mother elbows him in the ribs.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I presume?" the man sitting at the large desk asked, his parents nodded and shook his hand. They went over the basics, do your schoolwork, don't set anything on fire, try not to kill anyone, blah, blah, blah.

"Uhm…I was just wondering what your policies on, ehm…harassment are?" Mrs. Anderson asked quietly

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the Dean said, looking confused

"Well Blaine is-"

"A faggot?" Blaine cut in, Donna shot him a look, the Dean looked unfazed.

"Blaine, son, you know we accept you." James said, Blaine shrugged

"Trust me, Mrs. Anderson, if your son is messed with here, it will not be for his sexual orientation." He smiled "if you're ready, you can move into your room, Mr. Anderson." He said, addressing Blaine, who stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Nobody will be messing with me." He mumbled.

oOo

"You're sending me _where_?" Kurt gasped, Burt shuffled his feet uneasily, Carole looked sympathetic.

"Dalton Reform School, Kurt, we talked to the Dean, it'd be safer there than at McKinley."

"A _reform school _would be _safer_?" Kurt gaped "that sentence makes no sense."

"They've got good policies!" Burt argued "they've got to keep their students in check, nobody will mess with you there."

"This is ridiculous."

"Your life was threatened." Burt said, and that was the end of that. Kurt sighed shakily and nodded, he didn't want to give his dad any more trouble.

"Okay…okay, whatever you think is best." He said softly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He picked up a pillow and hugged it to his chest. Carole leaned over and kissed the top of his head

"Thank you." She whispered

oOo

Blaine shoved away the hand that was on his shoulder. He whirled around and glared at the Asian guy who now had both of his hands up in surrender.

"the fuck you want?" Blaine spat, the guy smirked

"Nothing, just wanted to welcome you."

"Welcome me…to a reform school, shouldn't that be more of a punch in the gut and an empty threat instead of a friendly hand on the shoulder?" Blaine asked, quirking a brow

"We're not all bad," he chuckled "Just trying to be friendly" Blaine narrowed his eyes

"I don't need friends. All they do is stab you in the fucking back and run away." He said and turned on his heel and walked down the hallway.

oOo

Blaine hated school. But more specifically, Blaine hated _this _school. The uniforms were stupid the 'rules' were stupid, the teachers (who had pretty much given up on teaching) were stupid, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were absolutely idiotic. Wes had somehow thought it was a good idea to try to befriend Blaine, despite his many 'fuck offs' and punches to the gut. There had been about three fist fights, two of which Blaine had been in, since he got there three weeks ago. Nick had explained that they don't really care what you do around here as long as nobody dies (or almost dies) and no property is destroyed. All in all, the 'policies' were bullshit. Blaine had to admit, though, nobody cared that he was gay, which did feel kind of nice, they could call him every other name in the book, but faggot never seemed to be one of them. Blaine was beginning to think this wasn't as bad as he had expected, until Monday morning rolled in.

"Alright, turn to page 394 in your text books." Mr. Spencer said lazily, looking through his phone. "Complete the problems and- oh…we've got a new student." Blaine looked up and had to physically stop his jaw from dropping.

Kurt Hummel was standing in the doorway, clutching his messenger bag and wearing a uniform.

Well, fuck.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Well isn't Blaine a pleasant child? Pretty much just Blaine getting all settled in and such, next chapter will most likely be drama, drama, drama, Remember to REVIEW to see what happens next!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine nearly snapped his desk in half. But instead, he settled for growling, grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom, bumping Kurt's shoulder roughly in the process, knocking him into the door frame.

"Hey!" he snapped and Blaine stopped in his tracks and glared at him, effectively shutting him up and putting a terrified look on his face.

'_good.' _ The malicious part of Blaine rejoiced at Kurt's expression, but the soft part in Blaine's heart, the part that was becoming smaller and smaller broke into pieces knowing that he put that expression on Kurt's face. Blaine wanted to punch _himself_, why in the hell did his heart _jump_ when he saw the bastard? Kurt left Blaine, there was no excuse for that, and there was no reason to feel the least bit bad for him.

Blaine was going to give him hell.

oOo

"What was that?" Kurt whispered to himself as he took his seat.

"That's just Blaine," murmured a dark skinned guy sitting next to him "He's an asshole to everyone."

"Oh." Kurt said

"I'm David, by the way." Kurt smiled softly at him, a hand tapped his other shoulder and he turned around quickly

"Wes," the Asian boy introduced himself. Then he laughed "Do you have some kind of record with Blaine? He looked ready to break the desk." Kurt frowned

"Not that I know of."

oOo

Blaine tried not to destroy his room, he really did. But somehow, the mattress got flipped, the drawers were out of the dresser and there was an unfortunate hole punched in the wall right next to his bed. And Blaine was in the middle of it all, sitting on the floor, absolutely fuming. He tore off his blazer, loosened the tie and practically ripped his shirt open. He stepped into the small bathroom and turned the shower on. He undressed the rest of the way and looked down at his abdomen. He ran his fingers over the three, long, upraised scars on his side. He stepped into the shower, ignoring the fact that he hadn't regulated it correctly and now his back was being scalded. He sighed and leaned against the cold tile, the water running down his face and allowing himself to believe that the droplets falling down his cheeks weren't tears.

oOo

Kurt had befriended Wes and David rather quickly, along with Nick and Jeff. It was kind of strange for him, he wasn't used to making friends so easily, much less in three days. Kurt sat in the library reviewing his French, not that he really needed it, of course. He shut the book and looked up just as Blaine walked in. He brushed past Kurt, looking down at him in disgust. Kurt stood up

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" he called shrilly to Blaine's back. The boy froze and turned around slowly until he was facing Kurt, who tried not to look as scared as he felt. "Are you an asshole to everyone, or am I just special? I don't even _know_ you!" The sneer on Blaine's face fell, if only for a split second.

"You don't-" he laughed bitterly "of course you don't remember me. Why would you?" he asked, sounding too calm "you only ran away like fucking coward,"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kurt almost screamed

"Think!" Blaine screamed back "Think hard, look in my fucking eyes and tell me you don't remember me!" So Kurt did. He strode over and got in Blaine's personal space, looking into his narrowed eyes, when he didn't remember, Blaine widened his eyes and they took on a soft, almost friendly look.

_Big, terrified hazel eyes looked after him as he ran away, he tried to apologize without words. He hid behind a tree, how could he possibly stand up to three guys ten times his size? He looked on, though, he watched in horror as the biggest one thrust something into Blaine's side, causing him to crumple to his knees. Blaine screamed Kurt's name, again and again, eventually Kurt was sobbing too hard to hear him. He called 911. _

_ He cradled Blaine's head in his lap, crying and singing to him softly until the cops came. He didn't want to have anything to do with this, Blaine was dead, they would question him. He didn't want to go to court. So he ran away…again. _

Kurt choked and the hardness returned to Blaine's eyes.

"I was legally dead for seven minutes." He hissed, Kurt was shaking. Blaine shook his head and willed his voice not to break "You completely fucked me over." He brushed past Kurt and strode briskly out of the library, Kurt crumpled into the seat. Wes spotted him from the doorway and ran over.

"Kurt!" he put his hands on the boy's shaking shoulders. "What happened, did someone hurt you?" Kurt shook his head

"I'm awful…Wes, I'm a terrible person!" he cried, Wes eventually lead him into his dorm room.

"Tell me what happened." Wes ordered, Kurt shook his head

"I…I don't think he'd want me to tell you."

"Damnit, Kurt, if someone hurt you I have to know!" he insisted,

"Nobody hurt me…but I pretty much killed someone." Wes was shocked silent

"What?"

"If-if I tell you this, Wes…you can't tell anybody, I swear to God, not David not Nick or Jeff." Wes's eyes were wide

"I swear."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: kinda short, and the next chapter is kinda short too, but it's for a reason, I promise. I'm so excited about all of your alerts and favorites! But if I could get some more feedback, that'd be great REVIEWS keep me writing, guys!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt took a deep breath

"I knew Blaine…when we were younger," he started, Wes's eyes widened "we were best friends…I think. We were in the park one night and he held my hand. Some guys, older and a lot bigger than we were, came up to us and started calling us faggots, Blaine stood up to them…I ran away." Tears welled up in his eyes again and he looked up at Wes "they stabbed him three times and beat him within an inch, I just watched. I called the cops, they got the guys…I thought Blaine had died." He sighed "And I forgot about him…I think my mind just kind of blocked out the whole event, and every memory involving him, but he didn't forget anything." Wes was looking at him with concern.

"Kurt…it wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was! I left him! I never should have left him, I should have stayed, tried to fight back…"

oOo

"Kurt…it wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was! I left him! I never should have left him, I should have stayed, tried to fight back…"

Blaine smiled and walked away from the door, Kurt remembered him now, he deserved to feel awful. As he walked down the hallway, someone bumped into him

"Watch where you're going, fairy."

"Fuck off, Karofsky, you know you want it." He winked, the bigger man stopped in his tracks

"What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing, just that you're so far in the closet you can see Narnia."

"I am NOT gay." Karofsky barked back

"And neither is Perez Hilton." Blaine rolled his eyes "if you haven't noticed, you're the only one messing with me because I'm gay. Using anger to cover it up?" he smirked as Karofsky's face turned a brilliant shade of red "thought so." He turned around and walked off.

oOo

Karofsky somehow got worse. And Blaine just blamed that on the assumption that he was right. Karofsky was gay, in the closet, and couldn't accept who he was. That wasn't Blaine's problem. But neither was the fact that Karofsky had taken to shoving Kurt into the lockers, literally.

Blaine walked along the hallway and paused only when he heard a faint sniffling sound from…inside a locker?

'I'm going crazy' he said to himself and continued walking, that is, until a bang stopped him. The locker was shaking as the banging continued

"Help!" a familiar voice called from inside it. Blaine sighed, he went over

"Hummel?" he called through the slots

"Blaine? Blaine! Oh my God, please help me!" Blaine was about to ask why he should, but he knew this situation all too well. At his old school he'd been locked in one of these for half a day before someone noticed, or cared enough to get him out. He fiddled with the lock until he got the combination right, he was unsurprisingly good at picking locks. He opened the door and Kurt practically fell out of it and on top of him. He took a few steps back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kurt breathed, taking big breaths and wrapping his arms around himself. Blaine gave a little 'hmph' and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kurt called, Blaine didn't slow, so Kurt ran after him. Once they were walking side to side Kurt began talking again "Blaine, I'm so, so sorry, please, I feel awful, terrible, I don't even know how to describe it. Please, let me try to make it up to you, I'll do anything." Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked over at him

"Anything?" Kurt swallowed but nodded. Blaine appraised him

"My history paper's due tomorrow…get on that." He said and walked away. Kurt accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be forgiven any time soon.

oOo

Blaine grabbed his lunch, something that looked too much like baby food for his liking, but food was food, and he needed to eat. As he turned around to grab a table he ran into someone, the force of it threw Blaine off his feet, effectively landing him on his ass and spilling the baby mush all over him. He wiped it from his eyes and stood up slowly. The entire lunchroom went quiet. Kurt was standing over him, a surprised expression on his face and some of the mush splattered on his uniform. Blaine balled his hands into fists, he pushed Kurt, who fell over and stared up at Blaine, who was raising his fist. He stopped suddenly, just as he was about to connect it with Kurt's face, he instantly flinched away. Kurt slowly opened his eyes when nothing smacked into his face. He looked up at Blaine, who was wearing a strange expression, some mix of confusion and anger. He looked back at Kurt for a moment, before standing up and storming out of the lunchroom. Kurt instantly jumped up and ran after him.

Blaine ran down the halls, why didn't he hit him? He should have hit him. But he couldn't do it. Kurt flinched away from him and Blaine's resolve crumbled. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't hit Kurt…he couldn't do it. And that pissed him off more than anything. He practically kicked the bathroom door open.

"OUT." He barked to the only other guy in there, who instantly ran out. Blaine stripped off his blazer, tie, and dress shirt, all of which were soaked through with the gunk. He went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, wiping off the goo. When he finished drying it with a paper towel, he looked up to see Kurt standing by a stall. He tried to ignore the way Kurt's eyes flickered over his abdomen

Kurt had to admit, if nothing else, those five years had done Blaine's body some good. He had broad shoulders and a muscular chest, not to mention the six pack and toned arms. Kurt supposed to act tough, you also had to look the part. He spotted three, upraised jagged lines on Blaine's side and refused to think about what put them there, he closed his eyes for a moment. Blaine's hair was wet and it fell over his forehead, dripping down his face. Kurt finally cleared his mind and spoke, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

"You didn't hit me." Kurt said softly, curiosity showing in his eyes

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Blaine said

"Why didn't you hit me?"

"I couldn't." Blaine mumbled

"What?" Kurt asked innocently

"I couldn't!" Blaine shouted back, taking a step forward and laughing bitterly "How fucked up is that? You left me to die and I can't even hit you."

"I-I'm sorry…" Kurt whispered

"Apology not accepted." Blaine glared at him "I won't be your friend, and I won't accept your apology…but I won't hurt you either." He searched Kurt's eyes "And if anyone asks what happened in here, you make something up. Preferably something along the lines of me punching you in the gut and shoving your head in the shitter." Blaine spun around, turned the sink on and gathered some water in his hands. He instantly splashed Kurt in the face with it and smiled contentedly "that oughta help."

oOo

Kurt wiped the water, and tears, from his face as he heard the door open. Wes and David stepped in.

"What happened?" David asked, helping Kurt to his feet.

"I apologized and he punched me in the gut and shoved my head in the toilet." He recited. Wes winced

"Sorry, buddy." Kurt shrugged

"I guess I deserve it."

"No, you don't." Wes said seriously, David just kind of looked confused. Kurt looked up and smiled

"Thanks, Wes, but really, a swirly isn't so bad compared to what the bullies at my old school did."

"What did they do?" Wes asked, Kurt shrugged

"Shoved me down stairs, into lockers, threw me in dumpsters. This guy named Azimio threatened my life and that's when my dad transferred me." Wes and David looked appalled

"And that's all because you're gay?" Kurt nodded "people are sick."

"You guys are so nice….why are you here?" Wes and David smirked

"We're just trouble makers in general, nothing serious, but we had too many detentions for our own good, just for pranks and stuff." Kurt smiled, at least he had these two. He decided that he'd stay out of Blaine's way and maybe, hopefully, they'd be on good terms again someday.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I kind of miss sassy Kurt, but I don't think sass would help him get Blaine back right now. The bitchface will eventually arise, and I already have some ideas of what will change Blaine's mind about Kurt…let the strange, fucked up romance begin. REVIEW please, I love hearing from you all, it's what keeps me goin!**

**Ps. a lot of badboy! Blaine fics that I've read have Blaine kind of like…sexually harassing Kurt, I just couldn't bring myself to write that. So my Blaine is the tortured soul, yet secretly caring one!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is he looking at you like that?" Wes whispered to Kurt at lunch one day.

"Who?" Kurt asked, instantly afraid it was Karofsky, sending him another death-glare

"Blaine…he's looking at you…weird." Kurt frowned and turned around, he locked eyes with Blaine for half a second before the latter looked back down at his food.

"He's sitting all alone…" Kurt said, turning back to his table

"Well duh, nobody wants to sit with him, y'know unless they want their face rearranged" Nick said, shrugging

"I'm going to go sit with him."

"What? Did you not just hear Nick with the face rearranging?" David asked, Kurt shrugged

"Whatever. He seems lonely." What Kurt didn't say, was that Blaine had already said he wouldn't hurt him. Kurt picked up his tray as Wes called after him

"What flowers would you like at your funeral?" Kurt smirked and looked over his shoulder

"White roses!" he set his tray down on the opposite side of Blaine and sat down. Blaine glared.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch."

"At my table?"

"You looked lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Kurt shrugged

"Well, I know I never enjoyed sitting alone at lunch…and I think I'd like to beg for forgiveness some more."

"As much as I would enjoy seeing you groveling, I like eating my lunch alone." He held his fork a little tighter than was necessary.

"Do you really want me to grovel?" Kurt asked, completely prepared to get on his knees and beg. Blaine looked slightly surprised, would Kurt really do that? He'd get on his knees and beg? But he'd get his pants dirty, and Blaine knew how particular Kurt was about-wait. He didn't care about Kurt's need to have everything clean and proper. He really didn't.

"Yes." He said. Kurt slid out of his char, clasped his hands, forgot his dignity and begged.

"Please, Blaine Anderson, please, please forgive me, I can't stand how you hate me, I feel like shit, I should have helped, please, please, pretty please with raspberries, in case you still hate cherries as much as you did, on top forgive me?" Blaine blinked, Kurt had remembered that he hated cherries? He shook the thought from his mind.

"No." he stood up and left the cafeteria. Nobody blinked twice as Kurt stood up dejectedly and walked back over to his friends.

"Is it weird that nobody thought the begging was abnormal?" Kurt asked, Wes laughed

"Nope. I think we're all used to people begging Blaine by now, whether it be for forgiveness, or their lives." Kurt smirked.

"Why don't you hate him?" David asked "he's been an asshole to you."

"I just can't…I think I feel too bad to hate him, but…I just remember how he used to be." David nodded. Kurt had decided to tell him about the incident, either that or Wes would have, despite his promise to keep his mouth shut.

oOo

Every couple of weeks, Blaine allowed himself to feel. His life was fine…well, as fine as could be expected. But then Kurt showed up, and he was completely derailed. Wasn't he supposed to hate Kurt? Wasn't he supposed to resent him? It was so much easier to hate him, when he couldn't see Kurt right in front of him. Well the thing he was definitely _not_ supposed to do was wish that Kurt would smile at him the way he does with Wes and David. He wasn't supposed to wish that he could just hug Kurt, tell him he forgave him and everything would be fine. He was most definitely not supposed to want Kurt, especially in the way that he did. He screamed. He didn't care who heard him, there was enough screaming going on in this place anyway. But what he didn't expect was for Wes to open his door and walk in his room, completely unannounced.

"Get out." Blaine said menacingly, Wes rolled his eyes

"Drop it."

"Drop what?"

"The act." Wes clarified, raising an eyebrow "you know, the one where you pretend to be a badass with the emotional range of a rock." Blaine narrowed his eyes

"And you think I'm putting on an act because...?"

"You didn't hit Kurt the other day, and before you say it, no, I do not believe that you punched him and gave him a swirly in the bathroom. You would have just hit him in the cafeteria if you really wanted to hurt him. Which you don't. Why?" Wes was annoying, but Blaine had to give him points for cleverness.

"Maybe I just don't want to hurt him _physically_."

"Yeah, but here's the thing. That doesn't make sense, because you have no problem with hurting everyone else physically, why is he so different?"

"Because I can't hurt him, Wesley!" Blaine raised his voice. What was the point in even pretending anymore?

"Because you care about him?" Blaine crossed his arms and grumbled.

"That's a possibility."

"I don't get why you're so upset about it." Wes said truthfully "all he wants is for you to forgive him, and you keep pushing him away."

"He abandoned me. Isn't this how it's supposed to be?" Blaine wondered aloud, Wes shrugged

"Only if you want it to be."

Blaine sat on his bed. It was Friday, that meant that tomorrow he could go home, all the boys were allowed to leave for the weekend. Blaine never had…not before this. He picked up his phone before he could decide against it, and punched in the numbers.

"Blaine?" his mother answered instantly "is something wrong?"

"No…uh…I want to come home this weekend."

"You do?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah…I do." He smirked a bit "I'll ride over."

"Alright…be careful, sweetie." He knew she was talking about his motorcycle, she always hated it, but Blaine had saved up for it himself and there was no point in saying no, he'd get it anyway. They'd brought it to him a few weeks ago, just in case he decided he wanted to come home.

"mhm." He hung up.

oOo

Blaine woke up the next morning, packed some of his stuff up, he didn't really have to worry about clothes, he still had most of his at home, and left. He climbed on the bike, completely aware of, and ignoring, Kurt climbing into his dad's car, watching Blaine as he did so.

oOo

Blaine would ride a motorcycle. Just add that to the list of things Kurt wasn't supposed to find attractive about him. Kurt had kind of hoped that his dad wouldn't notice Blaine, but that didn't work out either.

"Was that-"

"Yeah…that was Blaine."

"Hmm, whatever happened to you guys?" he asked "you just stopped talking." Kurt shrugged

"Grew apart, I guess."

oOo

"Blaine!" His mother pulled him in for a tight hug "we're so glad you decided to come home this weekend!"

"I need to talk to you." Donna instantly sobered and sat down next to her son on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember Kurt?" His mother nodded "He's going to Dalton now…"

"Oh Blaine, what did you do?"

"Nothing, mom…that's the point. I want to hate Kurt…but I can't…and I think-" he took a deep breath "I don't know why, but I can't shake these…feelings…I have for him." Donna looked at her son, he looked…desperate. She felt tears in her eyes, this isn't exactly how she wanted her son to be feeling, but he was _feeling_, and he came to her. That was more than she could ever ask for. She hugged him close, and after a moment, he hugged her back.

"I don't think that's very surprising, in a way, honey…he did save you." Blaine glanced up at his mother and his face crumpled.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered in a rough voice "for everything." Donna could only smile and hold him closer. Because finally, the exact thing that had pulled their family apart, was patching it up again. She only wished she could tell Kurt just how thankful she was. He had, whether he and Blaine realized it or not, brought her son back to her.

(AUTHORS NOTE: Blainey boys gettin some feelings for Kurt! And he is on the way to not being a little rebel anymore, hence the Donna part. Let me know what you think REVIEWS make my day!)


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine loved feeling his mother so close to him. He hadn't hugged her in…he couldn't remember the last time he hugged her. Any other time, he would have thought about the situation, and pulled away, putting his tough guy mask back in place. But, Blaine decided, when it rains it pours, and this was a whole goddamn storm. He knew the way he was acting was killing his mother, and he couldn't watch it anymore. God, what was Kurt doing to him? He had barely had a normal conversation with the boy and he was completely changing Blaine.

"What do I do, mama?" he whispered, and his mother pulled him just a bit closer upon hearing him say 'mama' he hadn't called her that for what seemed like an eternity.

"Whatever you think is right, baby."

"I don't know what is right anymore…I just, I want to talk to Kurt, I want to hold him and tell him I forgive him." He rarely censored what he said around his mother, unless it was blatantly inappropriate, so he thought nothing of telling her he wanted to hold the other boy.

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm scared." Donna smiled

"If Kurt hasn't changed too much, I think he'll accept it, and you, wholeheartedly." Blaine smiled.

oOo

Blaine was laying on his bed, it felt so good to be home. He sighed and looked up at his ceiling, thinking about how he was going to talk to Kurt. How would Kurt even react?

'_oh, hi, yeah, I just wanted to say that I suddenly forgive you after being a dick for so long. Oh, and I kind of want to pin you against the nearest wall and kiss you senseless.' _

Sure, that would go over well. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. This would all be a lot easier if he could just continue to be an emotionless smartass. But no, Kurt made him want to be a good person again, and he guessed that's part of the reason he liked Kurt, although he'd done an awful job of showing it. He thought for a moment, about what his mother said, Kurt had saved him. He'd brought back the old Blaine, the Blaine that sat in Kurt's bedroom singing Disney songs, the Blaine that called Kurt every time some kids at school messed with him, the Blaine that had been dangerously close to falling in love with his best friend at twelve years old.

"Blaine?" he heard his father's voice from the other side of the door

"Come in!" Blaine called, the door opened and his father stepped in "I've decided to stop being a rebellious, hateful child…in case you were wondering." James smiled

"I understand why you were like that, Blaine…I don't think it was right, but I understand." Blaine nodded, his father continued "seeing Kurt again…that was some sort of closure for you, wasn't it?" Blaine thought about this for a second. From the moment he woke up in that hospital, he hated the world, and nothing was fair anymore. But the second he was Kurt standing in that doorway, everything shattered, and he had to force himself to hate the boy. He supposed his father was right, now that Kurt returned…Blaine had nothing to be bitter about.

"I think you're right…I'm sorry, dad." James smiled and hugged his son

"As long as I got my son back, theres no need for apologies."

oOo

"Kurt…why didn't you tell us about this before?" Carole asked, the shock still evident on her face.

"Because, when I came home to my dad…I couldn't deal with what I knew would happen. Court rooms and cops and all that. And eventually, I guess I just blocked him out of my mind…It was too painful."

"But he's alive, he's at Dalton." Burt chimed in

"And he hates my guts." Kurt paused "I think."

"Well…how do you feel about him?" Carole asked

"I don't know…I just want him to forgive me. We were best friends…I can't deal with him hating me."

"Then keep trying." Carole paused "does he know that you called in for the ambulance?" Kurt thought for a moment, how could Blaine know that? He never gave out his identity. Kurt smiled, he'd have to tell Blaine, maybe that would work, maybe if Blaine knew that, knew Kurt came back, he'd forgive him.

oOo

Blaine sighed. He linked his fingers together behind his head and stared at the ceiling. That is, until his door was unceremoniously thrown open and a very angry looking Latina girl stormed in. He leaned up and plucked out his earbuds.

"Dipshit."

"You always had a way with words, Santana." He threw his legs over the side of the bed

"You went to a _Reform School_?" she asked, raising a brow

"Yes."

"And felt no need to contact me for the last three fucking months?"

"We haven't talked in forever, Santana, I honestly didn't think you'd mind." He sighed, falling back onto his bed, clearly not in the mood to have this conversation

"Well, I do mind, you can't just drop off the radar like that. And why the hell are you being so polite?" she demanded, putting a hand on her hip

"Because I'm trying to change." He said softly, Santana dropped her hand

"Into what, the living version of Where's Waldo?" Blaine rolled his eyes

"No, into what I was before, y'know, a good kid." Santana looked completely and utterly shocked.

"You're fucking kidding me, Anderson." Then she seemed to think about it "why?" she asked

"Kurt came back…" he said, almost too softly for her to hear. Santana's expression softened, if only for a split second. She, of all people, knew how it felt to want to be better for someone.

"Well…you could at least give Britt a call, she's been worried sick." Blaine smirked, he'd always had a soft spot for Brittany, he couldn't bring himself to be cold to her.

"Will do." Santana smirked and turned around, looking back over her shoulder at him

"And Anderson?"

"Yeah?"

"Do yourself a favor and get Kurt before he has the sense to run away." She winked and disappeared down the hall. Blaine rolled over on his bed…she had a point. Sometime or another, Kurt was bound to realize that Blaine was doing nothing but being an asshole to him…he would run away.

oOo

Blaine sat on his bed, finishing up some ridiculous paper on 'Macbeth' and closing his laptop. There was a soft knock on his door. He got up and walked slowly over to it. Kurt stood in the doorway, fiddling with the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt, he looked at Blaine.

"Hu-Kurt…" Blaine breathed "what are you doing here?" Kurt bit his lip

"I just…wanted to talk to you." He said, Blaine nodded, he walked back over and sat on his bed, and Kurt sat on the bed opposite to him. "Don't you have a roommate?" he asked, looking around curiously

"No." Blaine shrugged "scared him away." Kurt frowned, obviously disapproving. "What did you want to talk about?" Kurt looked up at him, that curiosity still in his blue eyes, which seemed guarded, now. Blaine supposed that was fair…he was suddenly being nice to Kurt, that ought to raise some questions.

"Did you ever…wonder how…you ended up in the hospital?" Kurt paused at weird points in the sentence, looking contemplative, like he was trying to phrase it just right. Blaine frowned

"No. I just figured someone saw me and called the police, I couldn't remember anyone, though." He shrugged, Kurt bit his lip again

"I think you could, remember, I mean…if you tried." These, Blaine thought, were all very strange statements…why did Kurt really even care? He shrugged again

"I never thought about it" he said simply "I guess I'd like to know…I mean, whoever it was saved my life." Kurt nodded

"Close your eyes." He commanded, Blaine raised one, thick, dark brow

"pardon?"

"Close your eyes." Kurt said, a little bit softer this time. Blaine gave him a strange look, but complied, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders, he heard Kurt's voice again "imagine your back there, in the playground…" Blaine couldn't seem to hold back the memories that were forcing their way to the front of his mind. "remember how you were laying there…just moments before you were unconscious…" Blaine could feel it all over again, the pain in every inch of his body, the cold, hard ground underneath him. "Now…imagine someone was with you." Kurt whispered, and Blaine was aware that he had moved closer, he felt the bed dip beside him. "Imagine your head is resting on something warm…" Blaine imagined that, along with someone pushing his curls away from his face and running their fingers through his hair. Where had that come from? Kurt began to sing

"_Step one you say we need to talk, he walks, you say sit down it's just a talk…" _he continued singing, and Blaine continued imagining. Everything is so vivid now, the soft fingers pulling through his hair, the thighs that his head was resting on, the shuddering breaths and the same voice that was singing to him now, breaking. Blaine suddenly gasped and opened his eyes, which were, to his embarrassment, wet with tears. He looked over at Kurt, still not daring to breathe.

"You…" was all he managed to say, Kurt smiled a little

"I held you…until the ambulance came…I laid my favorite jacked under your head so you wouldn't have to rest it in the dirt." He swallowed thickly "I ran home to my dad…completely covered in your blood and I…I blocked you out of my memory because…because I thought you were dead." He took a breath "and thinking that I had lost you was just too much for me to handle." Blaine sort of choked. He looked at Kurt with anguished eyes.

"I prayed, every night, that you would call me, or come over…_something_" Blaine sighed "and I refused to contact you because…if you were going to ignore me, then I could do the same. But…it was so much easier to hate you when you weren't right here in front of me…so close that I could just reach out and touch you." Blaine was very much aware of how frequently his voice broke, but he couldn't care. He looked up at Kurt "I never forgot you for one second." And then his arms were around the slighter boy, and he was sinking down into Blaine's bed from the weight, and Blaine felt as though for the first time in five years he could _breath_ again. Kurt sighed into his shoulder and held on just as tightly. This, Kurt thought, was how everything was supposed to be.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I think this is my longest chapter yet, I just thought there was a lot to be included. I don't really think the Santana part helps the story at all…I just really wanted to write her :D anyway, let me know what you think of Blaine and Kurt's little reconnection thing! I know that it's kind of…sudden, but I just had this idea in my head that Blaine really couldn't wait that long to forgive Kurt, anyway. REVIEWS are lovely, folks!)**


	7. Chapter 7

What was Kurt doing to him? Seriously. This was _not_ normal. Blaine hadn't cried in years, and all of a sudden Kurt shows up and it's like the floodgates have been opened. He's hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder and hoping the other boy doesn't notice just how much salt water is leaking onto his blazer. But all hope of going unnoticed flies out the window when Blaine hiccups a little and lets out a harsher-then-usual breath. Kurt's arms tighten around him instantly.

"Shhh, hey, it's alright, I've got you." Kurt says softly against Blaine's curls and that just doesn't help _at all _because he's been so awful to Kurt and this amazing boy is just willing to sit here and hold him and…

"Blaine, come on, deep breaths," he says, rubbing soothing circles along his back and making comforting sounds into his ear. Blaine just doesn't know what to do with himself, so he sits up, untangles from Kurt and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Blaine, it's okay, really…I don't mind." Kurt says, putting a hand on his shoulder, Blaine lets out a loud breath

"I don't cry." He says, voice sounding choked and weak

"Everyone cries."

"I haven't cried in years."

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt's hands were on his shoulders, turning him around again, holding him close. "You're allowed to break down sometimes, you know." Blaine sniffed loudly and felt Kurt's lips press into his hair.

"You're okay, it's alright." Blaine clutched him closer

"Stay with me." He croaked "please. Just…stay in my room tonight."

"Blaine…"

"Not like that, I swear. I just don't want to be alone."

"Okay." Kurt sighed, rubbing a hand along his back.

oOo

Blaine couldn't tell Kurt that he was sort of in love with him. That would just ruin the moment. Blaine laid in the dark, allowing Kurt to hold him and rub soothing circles along his back.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered

"For what?" Kurt asked, voice sounding tired

"Coming back." Blaine said, before slipping into unconsciousness. He dreamt of a life where Kurt had never left him, where they had grown up together and Blaine hadn't become the way he was. In this dream Kurt was his, he could kiss the boy all he pleased, hold him the way he wanted to, and he was happy. But as the light shone in through the window and he opened his eyes, those dreams faded away and he awoke to the harsh reality. Kurt wouldn't be his. Kurt wouldn't _want_ to be his. He savored the last few seconds he had before Kurt pulled away and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at Blaine and smiled sleepily

"You okay?" Blaine nodded

"Yeah…" he said, glancing at the clock "we have about thirteen minutes to get ready for class." Kurt's eyes went wide and he threw the covers aside

"Oh my god! That's not enough time to do my hair!" Blaine smiled and turned back over in bed.

"Just skip your first class then, it's not like the teachers actually care." Kurt glared at him

"I care." He said "I care about my education and so should you."

"My GPA is a 4.0." Blaine reported, hiding his face in the pillow

"…what?" Kurt sounded shocked "but…what?" Blaine smirked smugly

"Gotcha there. So. Have fun, I'm sleeping for the next hour." Kurt groaned and nearly ran out of the room. Blaine smiled into his pillow and allowed himself to drift off once more.

oOo

He awoke to a loud knock on his door.

"Blaine!" someone yelled, Kurt, he realized a moment later "Get your butt down here for lunch!" food. He sat up instantly and rubbed his eyes

"Be right there!" he quickly and messily threw on his uniform, tie hanging loosely around his neck. He opened the door to find Kurt standing on the other side of it with a smirk on his face.

"How did I know that would get you up?" he asked, Blaine shook his head

"It better actually be lunch time." He said

"It is, don't worry, and I have something to talk to you about." Blaine felt his stomach drop. What if Kurt had decided not to be his friend? What if it was just too much? What if Kurt was leaving Dalton? At the look on his face, Kurt laughed

"It's nothing bad!" he assured, leading Blaine out of the dorms and into the main building. They got their food and sat down at a deserted table. Wes and the gang shot Kurt some strange looks, which he promptly ignored and began talking to Blaine.

"I want you to join the Warblers." He said, Blaine nearly choked on his water.

"You want me to _what_?" Kurt shrugged

"If you still love singing as much as you used to, I don't see why it's a problem."

"Okay, problem one, I've made fun of or beat up half the guys that are in that club. Problem two, I don't sing."

"Oh yes you do, I remember you singing, you had a great voice, Blaine." Blaine shook his head

"No, you don't understand, _I don't sing_, I haven't sang in five years." Kurt's jaw clenched a bit at that. Had his disappearance from Blaine's life really silenced him? It was a sin, Blaine had one of the most amazing voiced Kurt had ever heard.

"I'll help you."

"No."

"Blaine, please, it could be good for you."

"No." Kurt sighed at Blaine's tone of finality and tried one last thing,

"For me."

"…Fine." Blaine sighed "but I don't even know how I sound anymore. I sang to you before I hit puberty, and my voice is a lot different now."

"Tell me about it." Kurt mumbled, just listening to Blaine talk was enough for him, let alone hearing him sing. Blaine's voice was deep and not as smooth as it had once been, but somehow that wasn't a problem.

"What?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing." Kurt lied quickly.

"Okay, I'll try out, but only if you'll help me."

"We can skip next class to practice." Kurt said, Blaine smiled

"That's my boy." And maybe he imagined the blush on Kurt's cheeks, but the smile he got in return was enough.

oOo

"What do you want to sing?" Kurt asked as they sat in Blaine's room

"Uhm…I don't know, I wrote a few-"

"You wrote songs? But I thought you didn't sing?" Blaine shrugged

"I know how they go, I played them on guitar, knew how to sing them in my head…just not aloud." Kurt nodded encouragingly

"Sing one of them." Blaine grabbed his guitar from the corner of the room and took a moment to tune it before beginning to strum.

_Well, let's go to class to kick your ass,_

_ you're not too sure if you can last without getting back to your work,_

He winced at the way his voice cracked, but Kurt's encouraging smile kept him going onto the next line.

_But it's alright cause you'll be tryin' not to die _

_and you'll be tryin' not to lie cause you'll be sitting next to her_

_Well, baby I don't mind_

_You thought your name was called from halfway down the hall from the dude with _

_a basketball in his hands_

_And you think he might be waving but behind him is your raven singing 'nevermore' I'm laying him down_

_Well, baby I don't mind_

_Cause it's not hard to be spending my time with someone who will let me go_

He let his voice raise now, astounded that he didn't sound like complete and utter shit.

_Don't care no more_

_I just wanna get out of here to play some rock and roll_

_It's a high school rockout_

_It's a fucking knockout here_

_And nobody cares so,_

_Everybody scream at the top of your lungs_

_Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody really cares_

_Well, it's prom night again, be polite to my friends_

_Cause we like to pretend that we're cool_

_And that's just fine_

_We like the music cause the rock and role enthusiasts_

_And the bands are havin' a hell of a time_

_And it makes me go crazy, out of my mind_

_Cause what am I doin here watsing my time with someone _

_Who will let me go, don't care no more_

_I just wanna get out of there to play some rock and roll_

_Well baby, it's a highschool rockout_

_It's a fucking knockout here_

_And nobody cares so,_

_Everybody scream at the top of your lungs_

_Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody really cares_

_Well, the song is sung and all is done and everyone is havin fun _

_But in comes mr. sad-as-can-be _

_And he's got problems up the wall_

_But nobody cares at all_

_Cause we don't wanna catch his disease…_

He worked to keep his voice even. He didn't want to let on even in the slightest how close to home those lyrics really hit.

_But it's cool cause everybody says_

_It's a high school rockout _

_It's a fucking knockout here, and nobody cares so_

_Everybody scream at the top of your lungs_

_Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody really cares_

_It's a high school rockout _

_It's a goddamn knockout here, and nobody cares so_

_Everybody scream at the top of your lungs_

_Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody really cares_

He set his guitar down on the bed and cleared his throat, staring down at the ground for a moment before a pair of slender arms were being thrown around his neck.

"Blaine! That was amazing, your voice! Oh, wow, you have to audition with that!" Blaine smiled, because maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: How many of you thought I was never going to update again? Haha, me too. I actually only wrote this because people had been reviewing so frequently (it encouraged me) and my writers block had dissipated, so now you will see a torrent of updates for my other stories as well, keep a close eye, folks.<strong>

**The song is "High school rock out" by Darren Criss **


End file.
